


Sugar and Spice

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, Canon Divergent, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 15: Cinnamon
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scullbagmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scullbagmulder).



> Inspired by Melissa's 25 Days of X-Mas Reimagined! 
> 
> Thank you Melissa/scullbagmulder ([twitter](https://twitter.com/scullbagmulder) \+ [insta](https://www.instagram.com/scullbagmulder/)) for letting me use your dialogue! 
> 
> Based on [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/CI1WM4Zju29/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) insta post. 
> 
> This is... THE most explicit work I've ever written. I am by no means an expert, but the words, they just came to me. I hope it's not too terrible! 
> 
> Set during season 2.

It was a cold December morning, and the atmosphere was actually quite pleasant. Well, for a pathologist anyway. There was no case, no having to pack last minute and catch an 8 am flight to God knows where. It was just Scully, a dead body, and a surprise gift for her partner she knew he’d _really_ like. It was hidden away, out of sight, but the potential this gift could bring sent fire to her core. 

They, unsurprisingly, had been more than just work partners for several months now. Outside of work, they made passionate love through the night. Once they stepped into the halls of J Edgar, however, they strode with confidence, quelling every rumor, knowing just how true they were. 

“Hey, Scully,” Mulder announced himself as he walked into the autopsy bay. 

“Hey Mulder,” she said back. 

He did a quick check outside the door and looked throughout the room for cameras before sneaking a quick kiss. 

“Mulder,” Scully chastised, reminding him of their no-funny-business-at-work rule.

“Can’t help it.”

She smirked, disposing of her gloves and hatching a plan. 

“Anyway, I got you a little something.” He held out a small wrapped box. 

“Mulder, you didn’t have to.” Scully eyed him and the gift. 

“Just open it.”

Scully complied, tearing off the wrapping paper. She opened the small box to reveal a white mug that read “World’s Best Doctor/Special Agent.”

She let out a laugh at the absurdity of the gift. “I love it.”

“Please don’t spare my feelings.”

“No Mulder, honestly. It’s really funny. I’ll be sure to use it. Now,” she went to the examiner’s desk and opened a drawer, “it’s your turn.”

“Oh, Scully.”

She handed him a wooden basket with a white lace bow in the corner, revealing a red cotton apron with a green alien head adorned with a santa hat. 

“I know we agreed not to exchange gifts, but since you obviously chose to ignore it,” she joked, “I figured I’d go ahead and give you this.”

“This is just the year for gag gifts, isn’t it?” Mulder laughed, holding up the apron to his person. 

“I disagree. An apron could come in handy for baking cookies or making Christmas dinner…”

Mulder interrupted. “Scully, that’s awfully nice, but when I’m in the kitchen I do a lot more eating than cooking.”

The stage was set. Let the show begin. 

“Actually…” Scully took a deep breath in, “I thought I could make you dinner. I thought I could wear this… and only this.”

Mulder stared at her, wide-eyed. “You mean…”

She nodded her head, biting her lower lip.

“Now I feel bad I only got you the mug,” he choked out.

“You can repay me later,” she said sultrily. “Come to my place tonight. I’ll make dinner. I hope you’re hungry.”

After cleaning up her space and placing the body back into storage, Scully walked out of the autopsy bay, basket in hand, leaving a bewildered Mulder trying to keep from standing at attention. 

X

His nerves were all over the place. Sure, he’d seen Scully’s glorious naked body plenty of times, but this… he was persperating from the anxiety. Clearing his throat, he took out his set of her apartment keys and slowly unlocked the door. 

Scully was in the kitchen washing dishes. Her bare backside was on full display, the red strings tied at her neck and mid-back. Mulder slowly walked over to her and made her aware of his presence by pressing himself against her ass. 

“Oh!” she yelped, startled. 

He turned her around, taking in her apron-clad self. “Scully… wow,” was all he could manage. 

“I’m glad to learn I can leave you speechless,” she teased as she placed the dish in her hand on the drying mat.

“Oh, you do a lot more than that. Come ‘ere.” Mulder grabbed her, forcing her chest to his. He lifted her up by her ass and Scully wrapped her legs around his, kissing him fervently. 

He placed her on an empty counter and her heels dug into him. “Try to lay back,” he asked. “I have an idea.”

Scully cocked an eyebrow, but did as requested, bearing her weight down on her elbows. Mulder came back holding a small container of cinnamon. 

“Mulder, wh-“ 

He kissed her, forcing her to stop talking, and untied the strings around her back. Lifting up the bottom of the apron, Mulder got an amazing view of Scully’s cunt. 

Now it was time for his plan. He held her legs out spread-eagle, forcing her to be more exposed. He could hear her whisper “what the fuck?” but deciding against questioning him. 

Gently, he kissed just above her pubic hair line, causing a small groan to escape her. He licked all the way up to her navel, kissing and sucking the skin as he went along. Unscrewing the top of the spice container, he tilted it downward, cinnamon attaching to the wet skin as he went back down. He came back full circle, licking her clean, but went lower, tonguing at her clit. 

He did this a few times, but wanted to give her something more. He placed the cinnamon on the counter. As he reached her clit this time, she cried out loudly as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin. 

Scully’s feet were now on his shoulders as he held her thighs apart. He started to pay attention to the other areas of her vulva, licking, nibbling, and gently biting as she panted. He spit out some stray hairs that had landed in his mouth, but he didn’t care, opting for something that he knew would cause the neighbors to be concerned. 

Mulder fingered at her labia, spreading her open as he licked and kissed her vagina. Stopping at her opening, he stuck out his tongue, something he’d never done before. Her pants were becoming more audible, moaning as he worshipped her orally. His free hand came to pull and tug at her clit again, rubbing as he felt wetness around his mouth and nose. 

Scully cried out hard as he continued his task. She gasped, moaned, and panted, her arousal now dripping into his mouth. Mulder, however, was a man of finishing what he started, and he’d be damned if his lover didn’t orgasm. He knew his fingers could only do so much for her. Luckily, he came prepared. He pulled a small bullet shaped vibrator out of his back pocket. Turning it on to the highest setting, he replaced his digits on her clit with the vibrator, sending her screaming at the sensation as he ran it along the nub.

“Oh my God… oh, Jesus.. _FUCK!”_

Finally, his job was done. It wasn’t long before he felt a gush of fluid enter his mouth as her thighs shaked. Turning the bullet off, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked up, Scully’s face contoured as the edges around her tied-back hair were damp from sweat. 

Mulder went to drink a glass of water, knowing Scully wasn’t comfortable tasting herself. He didn’t mind. Swishing it around and taking another gulp, he kissed her. Her mouth opened, but she was still panting. She undid the strings at her neck, now a dark red, and the apron fell to the floor. Now completely bare, she wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent. 

She slowly got down from the counter, her steps wobbly. Helping her to the dining table, she still held on to him, so he held her bridal style as she calmed down. 

_Ding!_

“Aww, well now I’m not hungry anymore.”


End file.
